Prompt Me Happy
by AccidentalNaps
Summary: Collection of all canon ficlets with prompts. Skinnylove and I started this as an exercise to keep typing.


These began as just a way for Skinnylove and I to get back on the horse, so to speak. We alternated who chose the prompts each week and I have decided to post the outcome(s)

I don't know if she will be posting hers. I think she should. :)

* * *

**Lull - Edward/Bella  
**

The crowded, cacophonic cafeteria was no different today. The volume of voices, and thoughts was as deafening as ever, only the topic of conversation and silent observations was different.

And it was she; the face I had seen reflected in the mind of every member of the student body today, tinged green with envy, red with lust, blue with curiosity, who was the centre of the hubbub without wanting to be.

Isabella Swan; who preferred to be 'just Bella, thanks'; who had stumbled her way to her desk in English, her face flaming as she tripped; who was now sitting but a few tables away from me and my family.

As I raised my hand and pinched the bridge of my nose it was reflexive, and I hardly noticed I was doing it until Emmett laughed loudly at me.

"New girl getting you down?" He grinned.

I grimaced back. "Not so much her, as everyone else."

Jasper looked up uncomfortably. "They're so excitable." He murmured. "It's making me sick."

Alice took his hand, and smiled sweetly at him when he caught her eye. Jasper gave a long exhale.

"Much better." He said, kissing her hand.

The two couples beside me were just that, couples, and bearing them no ill will, and wishing them privacy for all of our sakes, their voices fell into the omnipresent buzz that was the soundtrack to my existence.

I had often wondered what silence was like inside your own head when in a room full of people. I had never known it as a vampire, and I had no memory of it as a human. If ever I could wish for it, it would be now, while stuck in this cafeteria, with my head full of voices clamouring over one another about Bella Swan, and the occasional homework problem.

Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle.

They had unions the like of which I had never seen in humankind. The strength of emotion was never marred or tainted with the slightest mark of impurity. Humans were constantly thinking about something else, never letting go as vampires did when they fell in love, never just letting themselves be slaves to the emotions.

I was in no rush. I had eternity. I would meet them eventually.

My own name was thought particularly loudly and with vehemence and dragged me from my own musings. I glanced to the owner of the voice who was unable to grant me the closest to peace I would ever feel.

Mike Newton and his annoying, almost pre pubescent voice filled my head with its inane, clueless, and nigh incoherent thoughts. I couldn't help but wish for him to steer clear of his raging libido until he was able to control his mind and maybe string a decent sentence together to woo the lady of his desires, who ever the unlucky wretch may be. All I could gather was an inexpert attempt to imagine Bella's body, but given her shapeless clothes he had resorted to superimposing her head on the body of a bikini clad model from a poster on his wall.

Mike's brain is no photoshop.

Again my name was sounded, but now dripping with the lust I had shuddered from throughout our first year at Forks High School. While nothing could compare to Newton and his pathetic sexual mental adventures, Jessica and her bitchy slant on everything was a close second in terms of torture. Either bitchy slant or improbable scenarios of questionable romance with myself playing Romeo, Robin Hood, Prince Charming were her favoured daydreams. The tedium was mind numbing. I had slipped my focus, and now was listening to her detail to herself how much I loved her, I just hadn't quite realised it. Her voice merged into the backdrop with ease, but I glanced at her table, to see if anyone else would trouble me with their thoughts. And it was then that my eyes caught hers. And came the sound I never thought was possible. Looking into her deep, rich brown eyes, I heard nothing. I saw on her face, nerves, apprehension, deep curiosity. But her mind was silent to me. In this adolescent meat market, where all thoughts are permeated and dripping with hormones, in between bitching, perving, homework stress, and a million other thoughts I was too old to have to listen to, there she sat, looking at me completely unmasked, but completely hidden. My Lull.

Looking back, I should have known what she would become to me as quickly as the biology lesson later that afternoon. I, who had been questioning when I would find love, and whether I could have silence in company, should have known I could only have both in her.


End file.
